evergreen
by icing keith
Summary: Rambutnya seperti langit sore di musim panas. Matanya sewarna madu, dan namanya Kouga. Bukan Ryouta.
1. Shoutarou

_Kuroko no basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. you may notice that this is influenced by hiroshi mori's works._

_._

_act 1: Shoutarou_

_._

Ia mengingat matanya yang membeku, polahan warnanya yang mengurut sepia dan memudar. Ketika dingin salju tidak pernah menyelusup ke dalam mimpinya. Wangi mesiu, berderet-deret metal yang mulai berembun ketika bergemerincing, bersepuh perak di antara cipratan darah yang membentur dinding dan tangkupan jemarinya mengerat untuk menutup telinganya. Akashi menutup matahatinya.

.

* * *

Sebelum matahari pagi muncul, di tengah kamar yang melumer oleh uap penghangat dan pelayan telah menata seragamnya di atas kasur untuk segera Akashi kenakan sehabis mandi air panas. Musim dingin selalu membuat segala sesuatunya melambat, hingga ke cara kerja otak yang seperti dibekukan, lalu sampai ke roda-roda van yang tergelincir di teras basement. Lebih awal dari ini, ia telah memerintahkan kamar di lantai kedua itu dibersihkan, meski baru seminggu tak berpenghuni, semua harus dirapikan sampai seperti keadaan semula, ketika kamar itu selalu kosong.

Akashi bangkit dari kursi duduknya, menghampiri kaca jendelanya yang telah ia usap dulu untuk menatap van itu hampir selesai didorong, kini masuk ke dalam garasi. Mengikuti gerak letnan pindahan baru ini muncul dari bawah atap garasi, sementara ia menghitung di luar kepala berapa detik yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapai ruangan ini sembari ia mencerna rutinitas familier ini yang berefek pada tangannya meraih botol wine di atas meja kerja, menenggaknya sampai rasa manisnya tidak berbekas di lidahnya.

Ketukan teratur di pintu. Tiga puluh sembilan detik, bahkan ketika musim dingin memperlambat gerak bumi. Akashi menaruh gelasnya, puas.

"Masuk."

Efek anggur tidak pernah mendikte cara pupil matanya bekerja, namun mungkin sepuhan alkohol pada dirinya membuatnya sedikit blur, ketika Akashi berputar untuk menghadapi tamunya ini, matanya bergerak dari ujung ke ujung, membiarkan detail seperti cara mata tamu ini melebar ketika menangkap warna mata miliknya yang berlainan. Begitulah selalu reaksi yang ia dapat, bukan hal baru. Akashi lebih fokus kepada gerakan tangan pria muda ini yang menggosok spasi di antara mata sebagai usaha menutupi keterkejutannya. Dan menelan semua ini dengan pengalaman.

_Kali ini._ "Siapa namamu?" _  
_

"Hisuiiro Shoutarou. Dari batalyon 407, dipindah tugaskan mulai hari ini."

Di bawah kungkungan salju yang mengikir semua panas di luar, hingga ke celah bebatuan di sungai yang memunggungi rumput membeku, paling tidak sampai matahari siang lamat-lamat mengikisinya, dan tatapan Shoutarou tidak beranjak dari sasarannya saat Akashi tersenyum oleh kebijaksanaannya sendiri, yang terasa sunyi seperti rahasia. "Hisuiiro...hijau lumut, heh, cocok sekali."

._.

._.

Shoutarou berdiri pada pintu nomor empat puluh tujuh, di lantai kedua, tidak terlalu jauh dari tangga yang berjarak tiga kamar dari kamarnya sendiri. Kusen pintu ia putar dengan tidak banyak pikiran, mengingat ekspektasinya selalu gagal sedari tadi pagi. Keriat kecil pada besi pemapah itu, dan ia sudah berada di dalam.

Di dalam, wallpaper seruni cokelat sederhana melapisi seluruh dindingnya, hingga mencapai langit-langit. Paling ujung, mencapai jendela, kasur yang terlalu sempit untuk dua orang, namun terlalu lapang untuk satu orang. Hanya ada satu lemari, di samping dipan dan satu meja yang jelas sekali lolos dari kebiasaan digunakan. Shoutarou mencapai jendela dan membuka gerendel besinya, menikmati getar ketika kaca anti peluru itu terdorong keluar. Kepalanya ia julurkan keluar.

Cuaca menjelang siang hari tidak terasa seperti matahari akan merangkak naik dan awan tebal selalu menyelimuti basement ini. Dari perspektif ini, ia bisa melihat garasi tempat vannya berada dan di sampingnya, menjorok jauh ke dalam tanah orang-orang lalu lalang dari dan menuju gudang tempat senjata mereka disimpan. Tebal selimut salju tidak menghalangi mereka untuk bercengkrama satu sama lain, di antara senapan panjang yang dipikul dan bubuk mesiu yang ditutup erat, sesekali tertawa. Shoutarou membiarkan angin menabrak kulit wajahnya dan membayangkan apakah ia akan seperti mereka juga, terkekeh kekeh begitu lepas seakan kematian tidak berati apapun.

Ia bergerak ke kiri, menyenderkan pipinya ke dinding luar yang berlapis salju, menikmati efek beku yang mulai merambat dan berharap mampu membekukan otaknya sekalian. Di titik dekat van itu ia melihat seorang seperti Akashi, dari postur tubuhnya yang membuat sekelilingnya blur, oleh kebijaksanaan dan ketegasan tipikal militer bertahun-tahun yang ditempakan pada punggungnya.

Pada posisi Shoutarou sekarang, ia tidak melewatkan cara Akashi mengedikkan kepalanya dan ayunan jemarinya mendikte para pekerja keras di bawah sana. Sesekali ia berbungkuk, di antara kerikil dan serbuk salju yang mengeras(mungkin oleh suhu minimum, mungkin hanya karena presensi Akashi) dan Shoutarou memikirkan kemungkinan matanya yang membekas dan berubah sepersekain spektrum lebih gelap, tajam di antara udara yang berkabut.

._.

._.

Siang hari dimulai dengan atap yang berlapis salju tipis dan membuat jalannya sedikit berbahaya. Shoutarou mengikuti pilihan Akashi di antara jejak-jejak yang sudah terlebih dulu ada, mengingat basement tempat ia ditugaskan ini memang berada pada daerah yang selalu mendapat salju yang tebal setiap tahun. Perbatasan. Shoutarou tidak meluputkan suara komandannya yang tenang di antara angin bercampur salju ini, memanggil, dan membuat gerakan seperti perintah mendekat dengan tangannya.

Butuh satu menit penuh hingga seorang pria muncul di depan mereka, mengangguk singkat sebagai salam. Ada sesuatu dari cara Akashi yang kemudian memulai arahannya untuk pria ini memandu Shoutarou, monoton dan seperti film yang disetel berulang-ulang, dan memberi konkrit seperti pria ini akan menjadi rekan khususnya mulai sekarang. Seorang spotter.

"Saya bisa bekerja sendiri," ujar Shoutarou, menyampaikan keberatannya untuk berbagi tugas dengan seorang lain.

"Kalian memang bekerja sendiri, letnan. Ryouta akan mencari target, dan kau menembaknya."

Sesuatu dalam reflek tegas Akashi membuat Shoutarou mencegah dirinya untuk lanjut menawar. Pria Ryouta ini merapat di sampingnya sembari mereka berdua melihat punggung Akashi menjauh, dan sosoknya yang tidak lebih hangat dibanding salju mengecil, lambat laun tertimbun fatamorgana musim dingin. Ketika Shoutarou berbalik, Ryouta telah mengamatinya terlebih dulu dan Shoutarou sedikit tertegun oleh matanya yang tajam meskipun bulu matanya yang panjang sarat akan kelenturan.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya ramah.

"Ryouta. Kise Ryouta."

Shoutarou mengamati tangan tersebut, sebelum reluktan mengambilnya dalam sebuah jabatan singkat.

"Hisuiiro Shoutarou."

Dengan sedikit membuat Shoutarou risih, Ryouta memiringkan kepalanya kebawah, menilai wajah Shoutarou lebih jelas. Matanya mengendur dalam renungannya dan kabut musim dingin, dan kemudian, ketika ia kembali dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke petak putih beratus meter di kejauhan. Ia mengerling sekilas.

"Hijau lumut? huh? Kupikir namamu midorijima atau semacamnya," ucapnya tanpa ditutup-tutupi, dan menambahkan ketika Shoutarou menaikkan alisnya,"kalau menilai kepalamu yang hijau." Ia tersenyum, dan entah apakah efek cuaca dingin membuat matanya melihat senyum itu terlihat sedikit sedih. "Tidakkah orang-orang pernah mengatakannya padamu?"

Shoutarou terdiam. Mengerjap sedikit seolah ia mengikuti pikiran Ryouta. "Tidak pernah. Aku tidak ingat."

._.

._.

Di antara waktu makan dan gigil angin menerobos lewat celah jendela, Ryouta menggelar celotehnya sementara mereka merapat kembali masuk ke dalam basement. Di luar, hujan badai salju meringkik. Mereka kini sampai ke ruang pertemuan utama yang kini kosong, dan di tengah ruangan itu, meja besar yang memanjang hingga ke ujung, dari atas situ Ryouta mengambil apel, dua, dan melemparkan ke arah Shoutarou, dan menggigiti sisanya.

Ketika ia berhenti mengunyah, seolah anastesi memudar dan mengembalikan apapun yang berefek pada matanya yang hampa, Ryouta kembali berbicara. Shoutarou menyimpulkan ini semua bagian dari personality Ryouta, dan bila ia mengamati semenjak kakinya menyentuh tanah bersalju ini, orang-orang di sini memang cenderung bermuka surut seperti itu, walau tidak sekentara Ryouta. Perang telah membuat orang-orang menyingkir dan meminimalisir emosi dan hal-hal sederhana seperti tertawa dan semacamnya.

"Dua hari lagi kita langsung mulai. Kau sudah tahu?"

Dehaman mengetahui. Shoutarou mengangguk singkat. "Dari mana?"

Ryouta tidak langsung menjawab, ia bergulat dengan kantung mantelnya yang bergemerincing dan terseok-seok mencari ke dalam. Setelah sedikit cekatan dan berhasil lalu mengeluarkan bungkus lusuh rokok dan menyentik api dari pemantik di tangan lain. "Kali ini utara. Pasukan oposisi dari balik dinding pembatas."

Dari balik asap yang membumbungi dan membuat Shoutarou mengernyit karena matanya terasa pedas, ia menangkap Ryouta, kini sepenuhnya menghadap kepadanya lagi, matanya penasaran. Ia membuat gerakan menunjuk dengan jarinya. "Kau butuh kacamata? Untuk besok?"

"Tidak. Tidak, aku bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas."

Shoutarou memetakan keraguan di mata Ryouta sebagai salah satu personality-nya yang lain juga, dan menunggu ia mulai dengan alasannya. Ryouta memperoleh pemahaman ini efisien, seperti bersahabat dengan cara labirin kepala Shoutarou bekerja, kemudian, dengan sedikit kekehan jenaka pertamanya hari itu.

"Pendahulumu─partnerku sebelum kau, mereka selalu memakai kacamata. Jadi kupikir kau membutuhkannya juga."

"Berapa partnermu sebelumnya? Mereka selalu memakai kacamata?"

Tawa Ryouta tidak mengendur sembari ia kini menyangga dahi dengan tangannya, menopang seperti orang mabuk. "Ada tiga," pandangannya maju ke depan, meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk berbaur bersama salju yang turun, "ya, mereka selalu memakainya."

Suara langkah tenang namun bersisian sampai kepada mereka. Dari balik tangga, lampu ruang rapat yang temaram menyembunyikan wajah sosok itu, namun mereka bisa melihat kepalanya yang sebiru langit, dan sekilas dari pantulan samudera di matanya yang juga biru, dengan langkah teratur mencapai mereka. Shoutarou mengenali sosok ini sebagai orang yang menyambutnya di pintu utama. Kuroko Tetsuya, ahli taktis mereka. Sampai pada jarak sejengkal, ia mengangguk singkat pada Shoutarou, yang ia balas, dan menuju Ryouta.

"Kise-kun. Ikutlah denganku sebentar."

Ryouta terdengar pasif, namun Shoutarou menangkap matanya yang bergelimang anomali tidak pernah lepas dari Kuroko, dan membuat deruman seperti _aku_ _tidak mau_ sementara ia akhirnya bangkit dan menghianati dirinya sendiri dengan mengikuti Kuroko. Shoutarou hanya menatap punggung Ryouta yang sedikit bungkuk melingkupi Kuroko di depannya, dan mereka kemudian menghilang ke balik dinding.

._.

._.

Akashi menunggu di ruangannya. Ia hampir selesai memikirkan apa-apa yang dibutuhkan lusa nanti, dan kini sambil beralih ke daftar amunisi baru ia menikmati gemerisik senapan yang ditarik dan tembakan yang melesat di luar, sniper-sniper andalnya kini tengah berlatih. Akashi tidak beranjak dari lembaran profil ketika ketukan pada pintu, sudah diprediksinya, dan menyuruhnya masuk.

Shoutarou menyipitkan matanya pada pilihan redup lampu ruangan Akashi, tidak terbiasa. Wangi ringan limau dan dinding sewarna papirus menambah kesan murungnya. Akashi sepertinya mengerti ini, ia menyetel lampu mejanya sehingga cahaya membuat ruangan itu sedikit lebih terang dan memantulkan matanya yang berlainan, dan meneliti Shoutarou dari titik itu. Mengumbar tata krama seperti dengan inilah cara komandan itu membuat bawahannya terdesak. Ia menyuruh Shoutarou duduk.

Shoutarou menerima perintah itu, dan dengan sedikit tidak kerasan duduk di kursi tamu itu, menimbang-nimbang apa kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya padahal baru kemarin ia datang. Namun Shoutarou tidak gampang merasa terpojok, ia hanya tak menyukai sesuatu tentang senja yang menggelayut di belakang Akashi dan cara tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja berpelitur itu. Mungkin juga dari cara matanya yang kembali pada profil dan mengacuhkan Shoutarou.

"Bagaimana dengan matamu?"

"Baik-baik saja."

Shoutarou merekatkan kedua tangannya pelan, mencoba tidak terganggu dengan orang-orang yang entah kenapa seharian ini menanyakan kondisi matanya. Ia merasa baik-baik saja, terima kasih. Shoutarou merasakan Akashi sedikit beralih dari kertas di tangannya, dan menuju ke spasi antara meja dan Shoutarou, menimbang. "Begitu. Baiklah. Kau boleh tidak ikut lusa nanti, dan biasakan dulu dengan udara sini."

"Saya siap maju lusa nanti, Komandan."

Sesuatu, dan mungkin banyak dari nada Akashi menawarkan keramahtamahan itu menelisik rusuk Shoutarou. Ia hanya tidak memprediksikan sesuatu yang non rigid dan tegas bisa menjadi suatu bagian dari Komandan yang sudah terlebih dahulu terkenal berhati dingin dari kabar yang menyertai Shoutarou ketika ditugaskan di basement ini. Ia melihat Akashi mengangguk, menerima pilihannya. Ketika ia bangkit, untuk hengkang dari ruangan yang terasa begitu panas di antara salju-salju yang menghambur di luar.

._.

._.

Shoutarou menekuni lorong panjang tanpa banyak pikir.

Di bawah kaki langit yang menderu di luar dan gerimis salju yang mencair menjadi tetes-tetes yang berkecipak berisik menyentuh bumi. Undangan makan malam yang disampaikan lewat ketukan di pintu kamar telah berdering di kepala Shoutarou, bergaung-gaung seakan inilah makan malam terakhirnya. Euforia sehabis tidur tanpa mimpi selalu membentuk emosi tak jelas berdasar pada cara Shoutarou berpikir, dan memberitahu Shoutarou kesimpulan mungkin inilah secuil dari sisa-sisa terakhir emosi manusia di jaman abu-abu ini.

Sejarah, yang melahirkan nama-nama lebih banyak di atas nisan dan lebih banyak lagi yang tidak terlalu utuh untuk dikuburkan, mampu mengikis efek dramatis dari perang. Orang-orang menutup matanya akan darah, darah, dan mata-mata tak bernyawa yang menjadi asal mereka, dan menggenggam semua ini sebagai putaran ulang kaset yang terus disetel, sampai mereka bosan.

Seyogyanya, telah jelas bagaimana esok akan datang dan dari situ atap basement sudah selesai dipersiapkan, dua puluh tanker dan lubang-lubang yang menyatu dengan ruang bawah tanah. Shoutarou akan berada di sudut tertentu atap, yang sudah ia persiapkan bersama Ryouta namun tidak mengurangi kemungkinan mereka akan dinamis, berpindah-pindah mengikuti pergerakan musuh di kejauhan. Menjelang subuh, ketika matahari belum merayap ke bagian bumi mereka dan warna langit belum tertepikan. Esok hari nanti.

Sekarang Shoutarou sudah menautkan semua kancing kemejanya dan menggaruk kepalanya agar lebih presentable dan hengkang dari kamarnya, menuju lantai dasar. Ia sampai dengan tidak membuat keributan seperti Kise yang terburu-buru beranjak dari meja untuk desakan apapun yang menunggunya, dan sempat berujar untuk menyisakan baconnya. Shoutarou merasakan tatapan Akashi jatuh kepadanya, sebelum ia menarik kursi untuk duduk.

Pukul sebelas malam, sirine berbunyi dan kursi-kursi ditarik menyampaikan prajurit-prajurit itu untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing, setelah sejam waktu makan malam telah usai dan besok mereka akan mengangkat senjata. Shoutarou menelusuri labirin manusia itu, ia tidak pernah merasa lapar ketika perang menunggu dan memilih kembali ke kamarnya saja, kini, ketika sudah lumayan sepi. Ketika ia tinggal selangkah pada undakan tangga tertinggi menuju lantai kamarnya, ia melihat Ryouta, di antara dinding pembatas di pojok yang tersembunyi, tergesa-gesa seperti putus asa dari caranya berbicara dengan seseorang.

Shoutarou mengenal suara satunya, karena sudah beberapa kali mereka berbicara dan meskipun sedikit aneh pada perutnya mendengar semua ini, ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan kepalanya ketika Ryouta, menarik ahli taktis itu lekat, dalam seribu gumaman yang tidak sampai pada Shoutarou, menciuminya putus asa.

Shoutarou belajar hal baru lagi hari ini, dan dengan tendensinya yang memang tidak suka mengurusi orang lain ia berkesimpulan ini bukan urusannya, dan menyingkirkan segala asumsi dari kepalanya sebelum ia bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar.

._.


	2. Kouga

_a/n : please bear with info contained in this fic, which is multchapter so i dont tell something people would assume in one read, or chapter. appreciate it if you think, not ask._

_._

_in this apathetic world, each of us are extras with hope unshed_

_._

_act 2: Kouga_

_._

Ia bangun sebelum sirine kembali berbunyi. Di jam dini yang masih buyar ketika malam masih akan lama turun seperti ini, memang panas kalor seakan oase yang dicari-cari orang, namun Shoutarou berpikir ia lebih suka tanpanya. Shoutarou meraba permukaan ke sekeliling, merasakan permukaan sprei yang licin dan dingin menembus kulit jemarinya. Ia mengingat seragamnya, telah diuapi dan akan menjuntai jatuh ketika dipakai, ada di meja, sayang sekali, mengingat mereka akan bertemu dengan asap dan mesiu dan kulit dan darah.

Shoutarou menarik dirinya bangun, meminggirkan efek tidur tanpa mimpinya lagi, kemudian dengan sedikit rela merayap ke kamar mandi. Air dingin selalu membarinya ketenangan, ketika hangat dan panas selimut membuatnya gelisah tak beraturan, dan walau sedikit, ia merasa kosong. Ia bisa mendengar selop yang bergesek gemerisik di koridor, dan suara-suara mereka menggaung sampai ke dinding kamar mandi. Shoutarou tidak mengambil jeda untuk mendengarkan lebih lanjut, berpikir sebaiknya ia bergegas sebelum situasi membuatnya harus bertegur sapa di subuh yang tidak bersahabat seperti ini.

Ketika ia berkelumit di antara koper yang belum sepenuhnya selesai diatur dan dipindahkan, mencari-cari sesuatu yang biasa ia gunakan, yang mungkin akan membuat orang mengernyit karena tabiatnya sebelum menyentuh senapan dan, _shoot,_ mencabut satu lagi nyawa.

Keriat pada pintu, dan ia merasa sedikit jengkel. Kepala Ryouta membuat Shoutarou sedikit lupa pada kain tapingnya.

"Huh? Kau sudah siap?"

"Kau bisa mengetuk dulu."

Bukannya Shoutarou membiarkan ini. Bila Shoutarou menghargai tata krama pada sesuatu yang sederhana seperti perilaku saat bertamu, mungkin ia sedikit saja mengendurkan batasnya untuk Ryouta, di antara segala yang membeku dan monoton dalam tugas mereka; pria pirang ini seakan pelumas yang bisa membuatnya tersandung kapan saja. Shoutarou mendelik dari sudut matanya. Ryouta tertawa kecil, mendengus _heh_ sembari kini ia mendekat, duduk di pinggiran kasur. Matanya lihai mengamati perban di tangan Shoutarou, kembali tersenyum kecil, seakan mengerti, dan tangannya bergerak merampasnya untuk ia mainkan.

"Kemarilah. Pasti susah memakainya sendiri."

"Aku bisa sendiri."

"Kalau jarimu licin saat menembak, bukan kau yang akan mati."

Shoutarou berkesimpulan Ryouta berpikir dalam frekuensi yang sama dengannya(mungkin ia berpengalaman dengan sniper-sniper lain yang, memang, punya trait peculiar dan sering dianggap ganjil), dan memang ini sesuatu yang harus dimiliki seorang spotter, bila mereka ingin bekerja sama. Namun ada sesuatu dari cara Ryouta menarik dengan sedikit paksa tangan Shoutarou, bersamaan dengan senandung kecilnya mulai menjulurkan perban itu, luwes jari-jarinya melingkar dan meliuk ke sini, gunting tempelkan dan sedikit menyisakan di ujung, persis seperti pilihan Shoutarou.

Shoutarou reflek mengangkat alisnya, tidak mengerti.

Di bawah pendar bohlam di atas mereka, Shoutarou merasakan nadinya berdenyut dengan komposisi pas di bawah taping yang meremas, dan melihat Ryouta menggosok hidungnya bangga. Shoutarou membiarkan mulutnya berujar, terima kasih, singkat dan kembali kepada kopernya. Walaupun ia dapat dengan jelas membayangkan mata pirang Ryouta mengendur dan menggelap seperti ingin, terdesak, seperti tadi malam, Shoutarou tidak mengatakannya.

._.

._.

Ketika lampu terakhir dimatikan, Shoutarou telah melahap habis rotinya. Ia melirik ke teras depan basement, masih terlihat licin walau kaki-kaki di atasnya telah lama menjinakkan salju dan bergegas memeriksa tank dan meriam yang telah ditutupi oleh baja, melindungi dari serangan balik. Ini hanyalah upaya anti-agresi, sehingga orang-orang yang akan berada di garis depan pun masih mengunyah roti mereka dan menenggak sup yang dibuat seadanya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk mengisi perut sebelum tenaga mereka akan dikuras habis, mengurangi kemungkinan akan perasaan rindu terhadap santapan terakhir, ketika mungkin ajal akan menjumpai mereka.

Di antara tangan-tangan berotot dan seragam abu-abu yang diukur dan dijejali dengan granat di satu bagian dan pistol di bagian lain, Shoutarou bisa dengan mudah menunjuk di mana partnernya yang walau sering terlihat menang dengan kelicinannya ketika berbicara, Shoutarou mengerti ia pasti berada di pojok yang lain, yang tersembunyi dan merasa kalah, sementara Shoutarou membayangkan desakan Ryouta kembali, pada ahli taktis mereka yang kecil.

Hanya ada gemerisik suara bot menyentuh ubin, meninggalkan gema beserta efek panas yang membuat Shoutarou sedikit gerah, dan sedikit kecolongan mendapati Akashi sudah ada di sampingnya. Shoutarou mundur singkat untuk memberi sedikit celah di antara mereka berdua, dan untuk rasa panas yang entah kenapa menjadi-jadi.

Akashi tidak membalikkan badan ketika membuat suara, cukup membuat Shoutarou merasa kelelahan untuk memikirkan apa-apa yang Komandan ini akan katakan di momen mepet seperti ini. Mungkin udara, mungkin cuaca daerah ini merubah bagaimana Shoutarou mengakui presensinya, dalam bergelimang label pangkat di sekujur jasnya yang ia pakai, Shoutarou membayangkan malam-malam ketika badai salju mendera dan kerasnya meriam tidak mampu menghentikan amukan musuh, Akashi akan menurunkan tangannya sendiri dan bergerak lewat pandu dan caranya melawan, dan matanya yang berkilat dingin, tanpa pengampunan. Kemudian ia berdiri di antara pusaran prajurit itu, badannya yang ketika dilihat kembali cenderung kecil dan rapuh untuk pangkat besar seperti itu, mengalahkan apa yang tersisa dari lawannya.

Ia tidak mengajak Shoutarou bicara, namun jaraknya yang dekat dan tidak ada siapa-siapa yang cukup dekat untuk berbaur di sekeliling mereka, cukup menjadi tanda Shoutarou untuk mendengarkan. Kemudian, memang, suaranya begitu tipis seperti desahan ketika ia memulai.

"Aku menyimpan lensa yang mungkin pas untukmu. Kau ambillah setelah semua ini selesai."

Sedikit merasa linglung dan aneh pada deruman di jantungnya sendiri, Shoutarou memastikan itu semua adalah perintah, dan menyingkirkan segala _mungkin mungkin _yang sudah ia rasakan semenjak mencurigai atasannya itu dengan tanpa alasan kemari. _Apa kau memintaku untuk kembali hidup-hidup._

Shoutarou pura-pura tengah sibuk dengan pistolnya dan membiarkan dirinya menengok ke arah suara Ryouta yang memanggilnya dan melambai sebagai tanda, ketika Akashi dengan sedikit diam tanpa aba-aba melewatinya, dan menghilang di antara labirin manusia itu.

._.

._.

Ryouta terlihat seperti letnan sesungguhnya. Biasanya, ia akan menjadi yang pertama muncul di antara ratusan prajurit dan seragam yang melilit mereka seakan kulit mereka sendiri, dan mengenakan sweater dan kaus sehari-hari ketika ia masih bertugas, meraih beberapa lirikan tidak setuju. Ia menjungkit jaket anti pelurunya dan meraih seragam di baliknya, mengibas-ngibas seperti kepanasan di tengah kejamnya musim dingin.

"Aku tidak suka hari-hari seperti ini, karena orang-orang, termasuk Kurokocchi, memaksaku memakai bahan kaku seperti ini."

Ryouta bermaksud mendengus, namun dari caranya mengucap nama ahli taktis mereka dan matanya yang merekah seperti harapan, ia terlihat culun seperti itu.

Sekarang, rambut pirangnya yang selalu menjuntai dan terlihat lembab oleh angin salju, ia ikat ke belakang, menyisakan beberapa poni yang terlalu pendek. Shoutarou membiarkan Ryouta bicara sekenanya sementara ia berusik mencari posisi paling nyaman ketika merebah seperti ini, Ryouta tanpa memakan waktu sudah mendapatkannya, sedikit mepet pada Shoutarou, di bawah kanopi pelindung baja.

Ryouta mendengus kecil ketika teriakan komando sampai pada mereka, dan merunduk lihai melihat lewat teropongnya, jauh ke depan. Shoutarou berada di depan lensanya sendiri, menunggu aba-aba Ryouta. Ketika ia mendengar klik dan bau mesiu mulai tercium di udara, Shoutarou masih menunggu.

Bunyi ledakan beratus-ratus meter di depan, dan percik api menembus langit, berputar-putar melingkupi asap yang menyusul, menjadi himne kolektif yang terasa seperi terakhir kali.

._.

._.

Mungkin satu petikan.

Mungkin beberapa desingan dan peluru. Mungkin dari gerakan Ryouta yang lincah dan memang musuh juga tidak kalah cekatan dalam sisa tenaga terakhir mereka yang terdesak kalah dan lalu cerdas memilih sasarannya, dan Shoutarou curiga baja yang mereka pakai memang tidak akan bertahan lama menerima ratusan mesiu-mesiu yang meluncur menuju kepadanya.

Semuanya tidak cepat. Tubuh Ryouta, yang bilamana ia berjalan akan terlihat bungkuk namun masih terlihat jangkung, pelan, pelan sekali menuju tanah, dalam gerakan pantomim dan seluruh dunia serasa berhenti untuk melihatnya jatuh ke permukaan yang dingin. Darah merembes dari celah jaket anti pelurunya.

Karena Shintarou mungkin sedikit sekali telah tertarik gravitasinya juga, melepaskan laras panjang senapannya untuk ke arah Ryouta, mencari-cari di sana.

Ryouta terlihat seperti salju. Shoutarou tidak memperhatikan bagaimana nadi Ryouta yang melemah, cepat sekali timbul tenggelam ketika ia menutup lubang dada itu dengan tangannya, dengan apapun yang bisa ia temukan. Namun mata Ryouta, yang kini pelan-pelan dicabut cahayanya dari dunia, menggenggam lengan Shoutarou, sisa napas yang ia pertahankan menghembus keluar. Dan ia seulas tawa di pipinya membaur bersama salju yang merekah merah.

._.

._.

Sembilan jam.

Shoutarou memandang Kuroko Tetsuya dari ubin yang dingin, sosoknya yang selalu terlihat minim emosi dan penuh sederhana di keseharian yang menuntut konsentrasi dan ketegasan dalam segala keputusannya tidak dapat memungkiri bagaimana tangannya yang gemetar, menerima tubuh Ryouta yang dingin. Di sekelilingnya, orang-orang sibuk dengan luka-luka mereka sendiri dan merapat ke sudut-sudut yang masih tersisa. Perban dan infus berjejer hampir habis, dokter dan perawat telah mengurusi mereka sedari awal.

Walau jumlah nyawa yang mereka ambil dari musuh lebih banyak dibanding jumlah di pihak mereka, markas ini, dan dindingnya yang begitu tinggi dan sanggup menerima amukan badai, mungkin masih akan berkabung beberapa waktu ke depan. Shoutarou mengalihkan matanya ketika Kuroko mengancingkan seragam Ryouta yang masih terlepas, namun bisa membayangkan jemarinya yang menelusuri pundak Ryouta, menuju ke lehernya, mengusap sisa salju di dagunya, pada mulutnya, pada matanya.

Kemudian ia menunduk, menyentuh Ryouta untuk membisikkan sayang, untuk terakhir kali, mengucup mata dan bibir Ryouta, dengan seribu kata dan apapun yang menjadi milik Ryouta, sebagai perpisahan. Dan ia pun jatuh dalam isaknya sunyi.

._.

._.

Ketika Shoutarou bangun, matahari sudah membumbung merah di langit, segera turun. Ia telah tidur berjam-jam lamanya dan menolak untuk ikut sarapan, dan tidak mendengar ketukan pintu ketika makan siang tiba. Ia mendekat ke jendela, mengintip dari sisi yang tak berembun. Di luar, burung gagak melayang di atas batu-bata yang kini ditumpuk, dilapisi semen dan batu-batu yang lebih kecil. Orang-orang telah berhenti muram semenjak lama dan kini mulai membangun kembali tembok dan dinding yang dulunya kokoh. Per aspera, ini hanyalah rutinitas _yang __lain._

Shoutarou menghitung sudah dua hari semenjak jatahnya melapor kepada Akashi turun, dan kini, setelah berjam-jam akan Ryouta dan mungkin sedikit dari caranya tersenyum terakhir kali, seperti mimpi buruk, ia merasa harus bangun. Shoutarou menskip air dingin untuk mandi dan langsung ke bagian mengganti bajunya dengan seragam, tak berselera untuk mandi. Dengan tak berbekal apapun, ia keluar dari sarangnya.

Shoutarou memandang ke kerumunan yang melajur. Di depan ruang komandan mereka, dengan sedikit lengan dan beberapa gumaman kaget dan rutukan dan nama-nama yang ia kenal lepas dari mulut mereka. Ia membelah lautan manusia itu, dengan paksa dan menyingkirkan tangan yang menarik dan berhasil menerobos orang-orang yang mulai beranjak dan menganggap itu bukan urusan mereka, dan Shoutarou bergegas masuk.

Mungkin ia berhalusinasi, namun segalanya terasa seperti tidak nyata di sini. Di dalam, hanya menunggu detik-detik yang mengeras sampai Kuroko melepas pelatuknya. Matanya tidak main-main memegang besi pembunuh itu, dengan tegas mengarah ke komandannya sendiri. Akashi sebaliknya, tidak mengedip dan dengan jarinya kini meraih gelas wine, dan menenggaknya. Ia seperti sepuluh tahun lebih tua, seperli laras senapan yang berkarat dan melempem ketika ditarik. Matanya, yang tidak pernah lari kembali ke Kuroko, tersenyum seperti penghabisan, menunggu Kuroko melakukan aksinya. Tangannya kini beranjak ke lehernya, kepalanya ia miringkan.

"Di sini, tepat di sini, dan aku tidak akan lmati mudah. Mungkin sejam, sampai darahku habis."

Kuroko tidak bergeming, namun gemertak giginya dan matanya yang menyipit seperti benci, menekan pelatuk itu semakin kencang. Ketika Shoutarou secara impulsif menyusup untuk menahan, ia tidak mempersiapkan diri ketika moncong pistol itu beralih kepadanya. Kali ini, ia tidak bergerak.

Namun Shoutarou tidak sepenuhnya berhenti, ia meniti langkah demi langkah ke arah ahli taktis malang itu, mendekat dengan perlahan, tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya. Ia menangkap suara Akashi membuyarkan mereka berdua, dan menengok.

"Kau salah sasaran, Tetsuya. Dia orang asing, arahkan ke sini."

._.

._.

Shoutarou tidak mengerti mengapa Kuroko akhirnya tertawa, di antara gema salju yang berhamburan di luar, dan ketikan jarum jam yang bertubi-tubi ketika detak jantung Shoutarou yang tidak bertambah cepat sedikit pun. Pistol itu masih teracung kepadanya.

"Aku tidak salah sasaran, Akashi." Shoutarou tidak menyukai tawanya yang melengking, yang bukan seperti pria yang lekat dengan kesederhanaan namun sebetulnya perhatian. Kuroko yang ini, seperti sekrup lepas dan jatuh bergemerincing mencari apapun yang bisa disalahkan.

"Kemarikan pistolmu, Kuroko."

"Kau tak usah ikut campur."

"Biar aku yang melakukannya."

Mungkin inilah, mungkin dengan sedikit dari rasa sakit hati mengenal Ryouta yang lentur oleh kesupelan dan cara khasnya melumerkan es dalam diri Shoutarou, ia mengerti bagaimana susahnya melepas. Ketika ia sampai pada besi pembunuh dan pemegangnya yang sekarang gemetar menahan sakit hati lagi, ia mendengar suara klik yang lain. Dan Akashi di hadapannya.

"Pintar. Biarkan dia yang melakukannya. Menembak adalah tugasnya. Kau kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Ia menekan pelatuk itu, di arahkan pada celah antara Kuroko dan Shoutarou, ia juga tidak main-main. Sesuatu, dari cara Kuroko menatap Akashi yang lepas seperti ini, dan mungkin bertahun-tahun kebersamaan yang tidak Shoutarou mengerti, membuat ahli taktis itu dengan sedikit tidak rela akhirnya meninggalkan mereka.

Kini besi itu tertuju sepenuhnya pada Shoutarou.

"Lakukan."

Akashi mengulang, sampai ketika ia melihat Shoutarou tetap kokoh pada diamnya ia menarik pelatuk itu ke kepala dirinya sendiri. Matanya, yang dingin melembut seperti anomali, seperti salju yang sebentar lagi tertiup angin, tidak mengenal apapun selain benda di kepalanya. Dan Shoutarou.

"Kini giliranmu membunuhku. Lakukan."

Shoutarou merasa seperti sesuatu meledak dalam rusuknya, ia tidak mengerti, dan dari itu meraba-raba bersama udara yang terasa hilang selamanya. Ke arah Akashi, menangkupkan tangannya ke besi itu, dan menarik pria jauh dari benda yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada di genggamannya yang rapuh, dan menarik kepalanya mendekat. Melupakan pangkat dan segala hal yang menjadi pembatas dan mungkin menghalanginya memeluk Akashi. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang seperti sayang. Memetakan aroma mint yang samar dan detak jantungnya yang menderu ke lubuk hatinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan. Bukankah aku masih hidup."

._.

._.

Hari-hari melaju menyisakan salju yang bergegas mencair pada atap dan jalan-jalan yang tengah dibersihkan, ketika cuaca sedikit menghangat oleh musim semi yang segera tiba. Namun segalanya masih akan terasa dingin, dan salju memang tidak pernah benar-benar menghilang di tempat ini.

Shoutarou membenahi kamar dan sisa pilihan musim dingin pada pakaian sehari-hari. Dari seminggu lalu ia benar-benar pulih bertugas, dan di antara waktu makan siang ia biasa mengunjungi Kuroko, kini sudah mengendur dan mereka akan berbasa-basi meski hanya mengenai strategi yang akan dipakai selanjutnya. Semuanya tidak kembali seperti semula, ia memahami. Ada hal-hal yang akan selamanya menetap meskipun kau mencari-cari sedikit saja udara baru, seperti apakah ia akan mengerti cara pikir Kuroko yang memilih untuk bertindak seperti seminggu lalu, dan mungkin, sedikit dari Akashi yang sekali itu lepas dari potretnya dan mengingat kodratnya yang, manusiawi.

Ada waktu untuk berkabung, dan waktu untuk berpikir agar bisa menjawab itu semua. Namun, Shoutarou bisa menikmati hal-hal kecil yang meski tidak terlihat, pelan-pelan berubah seperti air hujan yang dengan semilir namun pasti menuju sungai. Ada hal-hal yang menunggu untuk ditemukan, dan ada yang mungkin harus di tunggu lebih lama, tidak memaksanya untuk hadir sekarang.

Sekarang adalah tugasnya untuk mengecek amunisi yang baru tadi pagi didatangkan dari gudang selatan. Shoutarou menelusuri koridor dengan banyak rencana. Sementara ia menjejaki undakan tangga dan bergerak turun, ia memikirkan bantalan yang pas untuk Sigmeund R3 miliknya, namun tidak melewatkan niat untuk mengambil satu buah apel di atas meja. Dan di sanalah.

Di sana, seperti memori yang diputar dan detik-detik melambat dan kembali ditarik, dan bumi pun membalikkan rotasinya. Terkekeh-kekeh dengan polahan garis wajah yang lebih jernih, dan aura supel yang sama. Cara matanya menyipit ketika tertawa, menggosok hidung sembari ia meringis dan bulu matanya mengedip menyadari Shoutarou. Beranjak dari kursinya dan singkat sampai kepada Shoutarou.

Mengusap ke sweaternya yang bersih, lalu ia menjulurkan tangannya, ramah.

"Ryo-"

"Kouga. Kouga Masami. Kau Shoutarou? Mereka bilang kau yang akan jadi partnerku. Bagaimana dengan-"

Katanya semangat, menjelaskan ke sana kemari seperti pertemuan pertama. Di antara pening kepalanya sendiri, dan waktu menggaungkan rentetan pria ini di depannya yang, sedikit ceroboh namun selalu ramah, seperti yang selalu ia kenal, membekukan Shoutarou.

Shoutarou merasa mengerti mengapa pelatuk itu Kuroko tarik.

._.

_next chapter maybe the last one. maybe not._


End file.
